


Ménage à Minutia

by hauntedd



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Brotp, Clones, F/F, F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedd/pseuds/hauntedd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima’s heart hurts, and she is not ready for this.  Not yet.  So for now, she’s allowed to be unfair.  And maybe a little bitter.  She’s earned that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Minutia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Court for helping me with this and betaing :)

There’s a knock at the door and Scott looks at her with wide eyes. Shit, who the hell would be at the loft _now_? They’d been banking on having time for science stuff since Sarah’s at Cal’s with Kira playing house and Fe is at Mrs. Saddler’s standing guard.

She’d even oversold the whole being completely fine about a break in American-French relations thing to ensure that they’d have time for this.

“Cosima.”

Shit—speaking of the French, here she is. There aren’t any diplomatic agreements in place, so what does Delphine _want_?

She looks around Felix’s loft with wild eyes and makes a motion to Scott to hide the book. He furrows his brow for a second and then he nods his head, rushing to bury papers and laptops as well. Delphine doesn’t get to know about this. Delphine doesn’t even have the right to _be_ here.

They are broken up. Done. _Fini_.

 _I’ll never leave you._ Deathbed Delphine is a liar. Not unlike actual Delphine.

So maybe that’s a stretch. Okay, yeah, that’s like a way big leap. But Cosima’s heart hurts, and she is just not ready for this. Not yet. So for now, she’s allowed to be unfair. And maybe a little bitter. She’s earned that.

Scott coughs and gives her a thumbs up. The super secret science shit is hidden and all her excuses are gone. Well, here it goes.

“Doctor Cormier.” Cosima snaps as she opens the door just enough to indicate that she is, indeed, inside. 

“Cosima—“

She looks hurt. Good. Well not _good_ , just, you know. Encouraging. That this is hard on her. Delphine doesn’t get to get off easy—not this time.

“Did I miss a medical appointment or something?”

“Please. Can I come in?”

“I would rather you stay out there.”

“It is important.”

“Oh, so you’re not just looking for Sarah this time?”

“I actually am looking for Scott.”

“Oh well that’s just— _fine_ ,” Cosima hisses, and opens the door, waving her inside. “Scott, _Doctor Cormier_ is here to see you.”

“Me? What the hell did I—“ Scott’s words die in his throat as he realizes that Delphine is actually here, and not just in the hallway. “Uh, hey, Doctor Cormier.”

Cosima makes a mental note to give Scotty a big hug later for that insult. It’s just nice to know that she has a friend in all of this, despite being afraid of all the _lesbian drama_.

“Really, Cosima? You have him calling me Doctor as well?”

Cosima simply glares at her. Delphine shouldn’t be angry when this is all her fault anyway.

“It uh, is your title, right? I just want to be respectful of your promotion,” Scott says after a second. It doesn’t do much to lessen the tension, but Cosima appreciates the effort.

“Yes. It is my—title.” Delphine agrees and runs a hand through her hair. Cosima misses the curls; she misses lots of things—like her heart being in one piece. “I am here because there is a girl. Krystal Goderich. She is a part of Leda, but she is unaware of its existence.”

“Yeah, but there have to be hundreds of us who are unaware,” Cosima interrupts, forgetting that Delphine had come here for Scott and not her. “Otherwise there is no way that Top Side would try to kill a bunch of us off. It’s not cost effective.”

“Krystal is _different_. She interacted with two of the Castor clones and was nearly stuffed in the trunk of a car. She has been kept at DYAD ever since.”

“When you say ever since, are we talking hours? Days?” Scott asks, curious. Cosima shoves her glasses up her nose in an attempt to brace herself for the answer. It’s not hours if Delphine is here.

“Weeks. Two, almost three.” Delphine answers and Cosima wants to rip her hair out. Almost three weeks locked inside DYAD, probably in the same dark cells in the basement that Sarah was in. “She only woke up from her coma yesterday.”

Oh. Well, _okay_. That justifies the whole _locked up at DYAD_ thing.

“Coma? Is she sick?” Cosima asks as a knot ties in her stomach. She wonders if this is just another way for Delphine to make sure that they’re all in the places that she wants them to be in.

_We all have our part to play._

“No,” Delphine answers and she exhales. Good, because they are nowhere near an answer other than being _Touched by an Angel named Kira_. And that’s not really an answer, that’s just—something that Cosima isn’t going to share with anyone else right now. “Castor wanted to take her, or kill her; I am not sure which. That is why I need Scott to figure out.”

Wait. What?

“Uh, I’m flattered, but why me?”

Yes, why Scott? There are several actual doctors at DYAD who can evaluate Krystal—what does any of this have to do with Scotty? And if Scott goes back there and someone finds out that Scott helped build the Cornea Commander. Scott could get into some serious shit.

They could kill him.

“I need someone I can trust.”

“Someone you can manipulate, you mean,” Cosima accuses. Delphine’s face falls, but she at least has the decency to look away.

“Hey!” Scott shouts and Cosima looks at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry. It’s just what they do, what DYAD does.” She starts pacing the room, her hands moving around wildly. “And it’s _dangerous_ to go back there. You know, after the um—“

“Science lesson?” Scott asks and pales slightly. Good, he’s catching on. 

“Yes! That! And—and I need you to help me with the latest round of cells and just—“

“I am his boss Cosima, I demand it.”

Cosima stops pacing right in front of Delphine and balls her fists. She _demands_ it. Really? How can this even be happening right now? Is that what Sarah’d meant when she said that Delphine could shove it up her ass if she thought that she had the right to tell her what to do?

She’d have to get more info later.

“Yeah, you’re settling right in to Rachel’s role, aren’t you? Just so you know, Doctor Cormier, I don’t find threats a turn on.” 

“Ouch.”

Not helping, Scott. Totally not helping.

“No harm will come to him, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, but I—I can’t trust that.” _I can’t trust you_ Cosima thinks as Scott puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’m coming with you.”

“What?”

“No. Cosima, I’ll uh be fine. You’re sick.”

“I’m not a child, Scott. I’ll be okay and you shouldn’t have to go in alone.” 

“Cosima—“

“No. Scott is my friend.” Cosima slams her hand down for emphasis. Scott is her ally; it’s her job to protect him, considering he’s now invested. “I’m going or neither of us is. That’s the deal.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

#####

Cosima huffs behind the double-sided mirror as Scott and Delphine move around Krystal, playing at wires, checking vitals. She’d argued that she should be in there, that Krystal has a right to know, but _Doctor Cormier_ had insisted that it’s simply too much stress right now.

Scott actually agreed. Traitor.

So here she is, watching from another room and listening in from a hidden microphone. Delphine totally doesn’t know that Scott turned it on, or that he texted her to fill her in about flipping the switch. So, okay, maybe Scott kicked her out for actual concern for Krystal. She can respect that.

Now she just has to wait for Doctor Cormier to leave for her more important shit before she can turn up the volume.

She turns her focus away from her thoughts and back to the scene in front of her. Krystal Goderich, yet another life that Cosima hasn’t lived—it never gets old, staring into versions of her face. Krystal has dyed her hair blonde—and it’s long. And in a side braid. That’s different. 

Cosima huffs in irritation, kicking her feet up onto the table as she leans back in her chair. This is literally so boring to watch on mute that she’s reduced to making mental notes about another clone’s hair. 

The three of them are talking and then Scott takes a seat by the bed. Krystal sits up and she is totally checking him out. Wait—what is actually happening right now? Poor Scott is totally oblivious! She has to laugh. Because what else can she do except hope that Delphine gets out soon so Scott can blind her with science?

Krystal leans in a bit and Cosima catches a glimpse of her clone’s enhancements. Well, Felix will be slightly disappointed to know that she no longer has the biggest boobs of the bunch. And those boobs? They’re totally killer. Scott has to notice that much. 

Delphine finally takes the hint and leaves. Cosima nearly falls out of her chair in a mad dash to turn on the microphone. She has _got_ to hear this.

“So you’re a doctor?”

Oh, her eyebrows are arched and Krystal’s totally lowering her voice a bit. Girl is interested for freaking sure. This is amazing, in that it's hopelessly, hilariously awkward.

“Uh, kind of?”

Dude, no. Stop. What is he _doing_? How is Scott already blowing this opportunity? Just because she’s had her heart broken doesn’t mean that Scott can ruin his chance. This is exactly what she, er, he, needs—yes, he needs a distraction. She is doing this for Scott.

Totally for Scott. Not at all because she’s pissed at Delphine and her heart is broken. Yep.

“So if you’re not a doctor, why are you here?”

Yes, Scott. Why are you here, then? Should have just lied—you have one job, Scott, and you’re blowing it. 

“Oh! Right, uh, I’m doing my residency. So I am a Doctor, just still in school.”

“Oh, okay.”

Oh, good, Scott is back to being on track.

“Yeah.”

The conversation turns back to business, and Cosima leans back into her chair making mental notes. Krystal doesn’t know much about who attacked her. She’d been coming back from her shift at the bar with one of the patrons. They got to her room and then there were two of them, twins, but they were babbling about clones and whether or not she’d been made of the good stuff.

Cosima doesn’t think any of it is useful, but she’ll fill Sarah in later. She’s certain that Delphine won’t. Actually, Cosima is pretty much in agreement that Helena is not a priority for DYAD. It’s kind of a first, to agree with Sarah over Delphine’s motives.

Sarah’d been the first one to warn her about Delphine. Maybe her heart wouldn’t hurt as much if she’d listened.

But maybe it’d been worth the risk. Ugh—she can’t think about this right now. No. Team Science is her priority, not trying to understand why Delphine broke her heart.

Krystal is saying something about a third person. Cody. They were going to take her to Cody’s house? Maybe he’s another Castor clone or something. Leda clones certainly keep popping up all the time.

Wait— _Cody_. Shit. No. _Shit_.

Beth used to let her stay over when Paul was at his friend Cody’s back when Clone Club was just her, Alison, and Beth. And Paul is somehow involved in Castor, so like—that could be a thing? Right? Cosima files it away for later.

The conversation shifts back to mundane topics. Medication, allergies, etc.—nothing else interesting or useful. Just Krystal trying to get Scotty’s attention and him being completely oblivious. Krystal is actually starting to look slightly less interested.

No. No, Krystal needs to keep flirting with Scott. They need her. Scott needs love. She has to say something. She freaking has to say something right now. The moment is passing. Before she can think better of it, she calls Scott and hopes that he answers.

He doesn’t. Shit. Time to hit redial until he answers the phone. It’s definitely not on vibrate—she can hear the freaking Star Wars theme through the microphone. 

God, she’s acting like Alison. Desperate times.

“Are you going to get that? It’s really distracting,” Krystal interrupts. “I’m guessing you have more questions, so might as well tell whoever it is to call back later.”

“Uh, sorry. I’ll just—give me a second.”

Cosima watches as Scott leaves the room and waits for him to talk. She turns away from Krystal, who is lying back in her bed and beginning to nod off.

“You can’t just call me when I’m in there, Cosima.”

Oh, whatever. This is necessary. Krystal could be useful and Scott deserves a little something other than her super-secret science shit. 

“Dude, you are totally blowing this!”

“Blowing what, Cosima? She doesn’t know anything about the super-secret shit.”

So he _is_ oblivious.

“Krystal! She is totally into you, dude.”

“What? No. No way.” 

Aww, he’s blushing!

“Listen, considering we share DNA, I can tell you for sure—Krystal is into _Doctor Smith_.” Cosima waits for a second and then when she’s sure Scott isn’t going to say anything else… “You should do it.“

“Isn’t that, like, weird? Or unethical?”

Well, yes, it’s unethical, _for her_. But Scott doesn’t need to know that. She just has to get Krystal out of DYAD and in the same orbit as the rest of them. Krystal is the only person besides Sarah who has seen a Castor clone.

Actually, Krystal’d gotten closer than Sarah. Krystal’s been the veggies between two slabs of Castor meat in a clone-on-clone sandwich. That could be useful to both of their interests. Girl has game _and_ first-hand boy clone knowledge.

Plus, none of them should be at DYAD. Not with Rachel on a hospital bed somewhere, probably having more fantasies about how to kill them all. 

She’d almost felt bad about the whole pencil thing, until Sarah’d told her about Helsinki. Almost.

And she won’t even tell Krystal about the others for now. Scott really does need to get laid. Cosima is serious about that.

“It’s flirting, Scott. You’re a nice guy—just, think about it. Okay?”

“Fine. Can I go and finish my fake job, now?”

“I think the painkillers knocked her out,” Cosima shrugs. She’s hungry. Maybe they could eat something and come up with a strategy. That’d be fun. Then, thinking better of it, she stops herself. Why be fun when you can be romantic? “You should totally be there when she wakes up.”

“You’re worse than my mother, Cosima.”

Cosima rolls her eyes and huffs into the receiver. “If this works, you and your mother will thank me.”

So will Sarah. And Helena. And Alison. 

Screw Delphine. Screw the DYAD. Screw being the science. Cosima doesn’t have a part to play, she has _parts_ to play. She is going to solve this cypher _and_ save her sisters. All of them. 

Then, she is going to get Scott the girl. She’s always been a hella good wing-woman.


End file.
